reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Original Drop and Shoot Troopers
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse: Background and namesake. The Original Drop'n Shoot Troopers (ODST) Posse was started by Immortal1300 and gamemaster4523 in 1911. Their goal involves putting down all zombies they can in Undead Overun. "Vale vita, ave mortum ": Farewell life, hello death. We don't lie and claim to be the best, but we're good allies in a firefight against the undead and other players. The name was a came from the ODST military branch from Halo, the words modified to be more time appropriate. This Posse operates on XBOX LIVE. Saddle'n up and The Codex. If you wiah to join, look at the link provided, or send a message to one of the leaders XBOX LIVE profiles. We ask you send a list of strengths and weaknesses so we know what to expect and how to help you. Also, if you are highly skilled with a certain talent/weapon, it is useful to know so that we can learn how to best use said skills/talents. To increas effectiveness, we have a code that changes depending on how the situation is going, how many people there are, and gametype. Rules also change if they no longer serve a useful purpose. We currently have Eleven rules in The Codex. 1. When the scenario involves mounted weapons or explosives in any form, players must mantain at least a 15 foot distance from one another, but should be close enough to help an allly in need, especially in Co-Op and Overrun. It is also acceptable to say "HOLY HAND GRENADE!". 2. If you are only skilled in a certain weapon, and the situation doesn't apply, make it apply. Ex: If you're only good with a shotgun, and are surrounded in Chuporosa, run into the church and use the close quarters to your advantage. Another situation would be sniping in Black Water. 3. Never start a fight if you know you cant finish. We understand that things come up, and you may need to log off, but it's just rude to randomly leave, especially if it's just you and one other person in Co-Op. However, this rule does not count in Free Roam, just Co-Op and Overrun. 4. No bootlicking. There is a fine line between complimenting and bootlicking, the second being far more annoying. 5. Do not run a person off from a Gang Hideout if he started it, unless this person has been an amazingly large jerk who ruins the game for everyone, in which case, if possible, kick his ass 5 ways to sunday. 6. When you see an enemy, do not shout "LOOK OUT!!!!" Instead, say "(Name Here), at your 6 o'clock." Note: 6=directly behind. If you do not know how to use the time descriptions to point something out, think of a hand clock. 12= forward, 3= right, 6 already meantioned, and 9=left, with a time description for all directions in between. 7. Being social among other posse member's is encouraged. Knowing the people you fight with will help you undersand how they operate, increasing teamwork. 8. If you ask "Are we there yet?" repeatedly and are not new to the game or havent played much and/or in a while, the entire posse is to chase you down until you're killed or they forgive you. Only Free Roam situation where team killing is acceptable, save a party randomly team killing, than said party is to be punished similarly, but only once. 9. If someone spawns in front of you, you are to wait at least five seconds to shoot, or until they shoot at you, whichever comes first. This is because spawn killers are hated by most the gaming community. 10. If you are at a stationary weapon, and a posse mate you know is better at said weapon asks to use it, you are to hand the weapon to him unless you have a valid reason not to, valid being decided by the asking party or a leader if one is present. Either party has the privelege to call a majority vote. However, the party leader must approve said vote. If the party leader is one of the opposing sides, it is automatically a majority vote. 11. If thou shalt come across a head shot or other sniper kill, thou shalt recite the holieth words "Message for you." Amen. (If this is not recognized, watch the movie "Monty Python and The Quest for the Holy Grail". 12. If working on s Public Enemy status, and a fellow posse member reaches said status, unless he requests otherwise prior to reaching it, kill him to prevent annoying players from swarming your position. http://www.youtube.com/user/RDRODSTbase?feature=mhee Members gamemaster4523- I feed on fear of the devil inside of theenemy faces in my sights: Aim with the hand,Shoot with the mind,Kill with a heart like arctic ice. Immortal13100- Strategist who thinks with sugical preciscion, backup plan is always shotgun to the face. DatCajunGuy- (temporarily UEG Cajun) a coon-ass who likes shooting, big explosions, and women, but not in that particular order. Neyrey- Aggresive and skilled, he'll shoot without asking questions. kanku13- Don't try to get on my good side. just stay in the range of my respect and don't fuck with my morals, or they'll fuck with you. Leaders gamemaster4523 & Immortal13100 Other members If you choose to join us, your name shall appear here, along with ironic, half true summary. Also, we will give you a cookie. Sign up today!RO External links 23:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC)23:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC)23:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC)~